Supernatural Bite At 221B
by ravenhunter1957
Summary: Sherlock and Johns routine get shaken up one night when they discover a Vampire has broken into their Flat and is hungry. Eventually after Sherlock is bitten and turned, will John be able to handle his flatmates new life. P.S i made this from my own imagination and tried to keep the pace even but no ones perfect.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Sherlock and John had just arrived back at 221B Baker St, from a all night case full of adrenaline filled chasing through the streets and mind boggling puzzles that put even Sherlock to a stalling point. "John I'm telling you that the innocent victims never kill themselves leaving notes for other people to follow. Its just not done." Sherlock said still stingy over the case. "Sherlock, try to keep it down Mrs. Hudson's sleeping we don't want to wake her." Sherlock goes silent an puts his coat up on the peg and starts walking up the steps. John instantly follows him up the stairs. They get up to the door and Sherlock opens it for John. John takes a step inside the door, Sherlock places his hand on Johns chest keeping him in place. "Sherlock"? John looked over to Sherlock questioningly. "John, someone's been in here." Sherlock leaned into John discreetly. Instantly John went for his gun in his belt. Sherlock's hand caught his wrist stalling John. "Just wait a moment John." Sherlock said listening for any noise in the flat.

A slight banging came from the kitchen of their flat and Sherlock and John went inside, guns drawn over towards the kitchen. Sherlock was the first to enter the kitchen seeing the cause of the ruckus. John followed taking a second look in disbelief. They stared at a kid around 15 years of age huddled in the corner looking extremely pail and shaking bad. John saw the fridge wide open, the raw package of steak was ripped open looking sucked dry. John looked into the kids black eyes as a small drop of blood from the steak dripped off his bottom lip. Sherlock kept his gun pointed at the stranger in their kitchen. "Are you alright"? John asked taking a step towards the kid. He curled his arms tighter around his shoulders. "I'm thirsty.." The kid said in a strained voice.

John grabbed a bottle of water from the counter seeing that he looked dehydrated. John handed the bottle to the kid who grabbed it sucking it down. "no I'm still thirsty. I need..it" Sherlock stepped forward observing the boy in front of him. "your clearly dehydrated, partially disoriented and shaking. Your on narcotics, snorting since your arms are clean of any injection wounds." Sherlock lowered his gun putting it behind his waist again. Johns gun was already put away while he studied the kids reaction to Sherlock's words. The kid staggered to his feet leaning against the fridge. "Still…thirsty." the kid repeated as he closed the refrigerator door. He slowly made his way towards John and Sherlock. John grabbed the kids shoulder as he saw him loose his balance "easy. What's your name kid,"? John asked him making him more steady. "My names Todd, Dorian. Sir" Todd leaned against John feeling his legs were unstable. John could feel Todd's rapid cold breath on his neck. "Oh god Todd your body is cold. Lets get you over by the fire to warm up" John said lightly tugging on Todd's arm. Todd moved his lips closer towards Johns neck opening his mouth a little more. Johns eyes went wide "Todd what are you doing"? John asked alarmed at this.

Todd's mouth got dangerously close to Johns neck, John took a frantic step backwards. "Todd stop" John warned him. At once Todd pushed on John smacking him against the counters edge. John cut his arm on a knife that was near the edge of the counter. John rolled over to Sherlock holding his cut arm. Todd clutched the counter panting and gagging. Todd grabs the knife seeing a small drop of blood on it licking it off. His glance turns to the blood on the tile floor. Todd crouches down licking the blood off the floor. Todd hears Sherlock wrapping a cloth around Johns arm. "You have overstayed your welcome Todd" Sherlock's voice was like acid towards him. Todd starred at Sherlock who had his gun pointed at him again. "John stay there I'm calling Lestrade to take this one down to the yard, He's too dangerous to handle on our own." Todd looks panicked as he sees Sherlock grab his mobile from his pocket.

Todd runs towards Sherlock dodging the bullet Sherlock fired at him tackling Sherlock, hitting the mobile out of his hand. Sherlock struggles with Todd amazed at his strength over him. "Your making me do this you know that" Todd said while holding Sherlock down. Todd looked up when he hears another voice enter the room "Sherlock, Sherlock what's wrong I herd a thud with your mobile" Todd freezes. Sherlock is able to almost get Todd off of him when John jumps on Todd pulling him off of Sherlock. Sherlock watches in horror as Todd turns on John. "No John" Sherlock shouts. John stares into Todd's black eyes, he sees the fangs in Todd's mouth as he growls at him. John screams when he feels Todd's fangs have sunk into his neck.

"Ahhh Sherlock, Sherlock get him off me. Oh god get him off"! Sherlock grabs his gun and fires, he sees Todd slump off of John. John clutches the bite mark on his neck trying to stop the bleeding, Sherlock hurries over grabbing a towel putting it to Johns neck. "Its going to be alright John just a few stitches probably and a tetanus shot." Moments later Sherlock looks over to see Todd up and glaring at him, licking the blood off his finger as he wipes it from the bullet wound in his side. Sherlock covers John in a defensive way aiming his gun at Todd. Todd doesn't seem phased by it anymore, his eyes still black holes blaring into Sherlock. "I tried to be nice, but you two are just too tempting. The gun will only piss me off more, I'm also still very thirsty Sherlock." Todd licks his blood stained lips eyeing Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock's hand starts to tremble as he sees Todd's prominent fangs just barley touching his bottom lip. Todd growls at Sherlock and lunges forward, feeling a bullet through his leg but keeps going until he hears the voice over the mobile again. "Sherlock, we are on our way just hang in there" Todd grabs the mobile throwing it at the wall. "Shut up"! Todd says as he sees the mobile smash against the wall cutting off Lestrades end. Todd and Sherlock stare each other down, Sherlock gets up and walks towards Todd. "Don't be naive I will shoot you again and I will kill you if you do not surrender right now Todd." Todd moves his hands out like spread wings "Take your best shot Sherlock" Sherlock fires hitting his shoulder. Todd hisses and Takes a stride towards Sherlock, Todd is suddenly finding himself underneath Lestrades men. Todd hisses and yells at them to get off of him but they restrain him slapping cuffs around his wrists as two officers bring him to his feet.

Lestrade comes in looking at the scene before his eyes, John on the floor towel pressed to his neck, bloody, Sherlock with his gun aimed at a kid now in cuffs. "Perfect timing Late as usual Lestrade" Sherlock growls in frustration at Lestrade. "Take this kid down to the yard" Sherlock grabs the kids collar. "No he stays here. that's final" John was taken to the hospital as Sherlock and Lestrade sat in the chairs facing the couch where Todd now was sitting, hands still cuffed behind his back. "you better hope that John makes a full recovery from you biting him or you will find yourself in a body bag for what you did to my flat mate." Sherlock says in a eerie calm voice to Todd. Sherlock looks over at Lestrade who's eyes are wide. "Sherlock you cant threaten to kill a kid like that"? Todd chuckles nervously. "Cant I Lestrade"? Lestrade moves Johns chair away from Sherlock a few inches creeped out by the look in Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock's stare comes back to Todd who's eyes are freaked out slightly. "You might want to do something with that bullet wound in your side Todd, you could bleed out." Sherlock says clasping his hands together just below his chin. Todd gets up but Lestrade pushes him back down getting the first-aid kit. Lestrade opens it and rummages through it looking for gauze. "This may hurt Todd" Lestrade says to Todd who doesn't look scared at all. He bandages up the wound, stopping the bleeding.

Todd started to shake again, Lestrade looked at him concerned. "Hey, are you ok"? he asked not liking the way he was shaking. Sherlock could see Todd was starting to gag, his throat was straining as he leaned forward spitting into the floor. Sherlock looked down at the nearly dry saliva and back up to Todd. "We have a great rehab program here in London you would like it Todd." Todd shook his head in frustration "I don't need rehab, I need a long satisfying drink Sherlock. A very long one." Todd felt a pain in his chest as he leaned forward in pain curling up on the couch moaning in agony. "ow, ohh I need b- I need a drink, somebody get some please." Lestrade grabbed a water bottle for Todd who downed it anyway. "No good. No good oww" Todd groaned again.

Sherlock just starred at him very confused by his reactions. "looks like its going to be a long night Lestrade might as well make yourself comfortable." The night dragged on for Todd and the detective and Lestrade. Finally the next morning came around and Todd's moans and groaning ceased, he became silent only to whimper every now and then. Sherlock looked over at Lestrade asleep in Johns chair rather uncomfortably. Sherlock turned his head when he saw the door open seeing John. "John your ok"? John nodded, a gauze bandaged the bite mark on his neck. Sherlock could tell John was off, not exactly himself. "John are you ok"? Sherlock asked as Todd looked up weakly at John. "I'm fine Sherlock, great actually." John turned his head when he saw Mrs. Hudson coming up the stars, she had a get well card in her hands for John. Mrs. Hudson opened it for him gasping as she got a paper cut. Todd sniffed the air smelling the small amount of blood. He rolled off the couch still in hand cuffs. "Oh dear me, a paper cut, I'm sorry" John looked from Todd to Mrs. Hudson in a sudden panic. Suddenly Todd was on his feet running for her. "Give it to me"! he screamed. John pushed Mrs. Hudson back as Todd snatched her drop of blood on his tongue Todd dropped to his knees breathing slowly. "Mrs. Hudson get downstairs now and take care of that please." John said not taking his eyes off of Todd still on his knees.

Mrs. Hudson went down the steps very confused and frightened, Sherlock grabbed Todd's hair pulling him up. "How dare you try to attack my landlady" Sherlock roared into Todd's ear seeing Todd tremble from Sherlock's hostile voice. John cleared his throat "Sherlock let him go and wake Lestrade now" Sherlock let him go regretfully and shook Lestrade awake. Sherlock could see John was holding something behind his back. "John what is going on with you"? Sherlock asked not getting Johns intentions. Sherlock herd a pair of feet on the steps approaching, Sherlock rolled his eyes when he saw Mycroft in the doorway right beside John. "Brother, what are you doing here"? Sherlock asked annoyed now. "I'm here as a witness, John contacted me early this morning and he filled me in on what has happened on our way here." Sherlock shook his head. "ok then" John took a step towards Todd as Mycroft closed and locked the door. "Todd, I have something for you" John spoke gently as if to a hurt animal. Todd looked at Johns arm behind his back. "What is it"? Todd asked curious. John held up a bag of O negative blood sloshing it around a bit. "You know what this is don't you Todd." Todd was stunned looking at the blood in the bag deep red and waiting for him. Sherlock instantly looked at John harshly. "John its just a bag of blood what are you trying to prove here."? John scoffed "Sherlock, you read don't you, do the math in this equation when we see his reaction." Sherlock tensed up.

"Come on Toddy boy you want this don't you. Mmm smells good and bloody" John said teasing. At once Todd got up and charged for the bag, Sherlock and Lestrade tried to hold him back but Todd slowly started dragging them along as he growled and hissed at the bag. His eyes mad again and his fangs dropped scratching his lip up. Todd reached for the bag with his mouth, John backed up. "Lestrade un cuff him now" John ordered. Todd was un cuffed and shoved both Sherlock and Lestrade aside eyeing nothing but the bag. "Here" John tossed the bag in the air, Todd leaps up snatching it holding the loop warm bag in his arms cradled against his chest frightened someone would take it away from him. Todd made a mad dash to the kitchen looking for something to open the bag. Lestrade approached Todd "You want me to open that for you"? Lestrade asked politely as he could. Todd handed him the bag still holding onto it with his fingertips. Lestreade cut the top corner of the bag. A bit of blood dropped onto Lestrades hand, Todd licked it up seeing Lestrade was now pale with fear at his intensity for blood.

Todd grabbed the bag drinking it, slurping loudly. Todd backed up against the fridge. He sunk to his butt as he sucked the last bit of blood from the bag. Everyone watched as Todd had his eyes closed, his breathing was normal again and no longer shaking. A few minutes later John walked over to Todd. "hey Todd can you open your eyes for me"? John asked. Todd opened his blood red eyes starring into Johns blue eyes. "You're a Vamp.." Todd looks at all of them, his fangs down again. "A Vampire yea"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Everyone was stunned, but no one more then Sherlock who always took logic over fantasy every time. Sherlock stepped towards Todd looking suddenly curious. "What's with that curious look, less then 24 hours ago you wanted to kill me if anything happened to your Bloger." John looked at him slightly confused. "Wait, you've been on my Blog."? Todd stood up smiling at him. "Yea your Dr John Watson, and he is the great Sherlock Holmes. Look I'm very sorry I attacked you, I was just so thirsty I wasn't thinking." Todd met Johns understanding sympathetic eyes. "its ok, I don't fully understand but its ok, you were in a panic and didn't think things through." Sherlock grabs Johns arm pulling him out of the kitchen. "John how can you say you understand when he bit you for gods sake. I mean look at him he's a monster." Johns expression hardens "Sherlock keep your voice down. and no he is not a monster. He's just a scared Vampire teenager." Sherlock looks over John at Todd. "Sherlock stop glaring. He doesn't know what to do, he's just as frightened as anyone would be if that was going on at that age." Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Like you would know. You don't John you're a human like me." Sherlock's eyes trail to the bandage on Johns neck worriedly. "Sherlock, are you ok"? John asks Sherlock while he tries to read where Sherlock is looking. Sherlock's fingers touch the bandage at Johns neck lightly before he retracts his hand away. John gets the huge hint and his eyes start to widen. "No, that can't happen. I can't turn into a Vampire, can I"? John asks in disbelief. Sherlock tensed up more looking into Johns eyes. Todd came up behind John removing the bandage looking at the wound on Johns neck carefully. "You wont turn, I was thirsty when I bit you. Because of that my venom was no where near as strong as it is when I'm full. Do both of you understand that, John wont become a creature of the night after all." Todd laughed wildly at the last part throwing his head back. Todd then placed the bandage back on carefully. "There, nothing to worry about." Todd smiled at them shrugging his shoulders. Mycroft approached everyone starring at Todd with a ominous look in his eyes.

Sherlock look a little surprised when he saw Mycroft leave the room. "Mycroft where are you off to"? Sherlock asked but his older brother ignored him as he left the door slightly ajar. For the time that Mycroft was away everyone went silent. Knowing Mycroft and his level of government, a discovery like this would not end out good for Todd. Several minutes later Mycroft re-entered the room hanging up his mobile. Lestrade looked at Mycroft curiously waiting for him to speak. "Lestrade your job here is done, leave here and speak to no one of this, do you understand." Mycroft warned. Lestrade nodded and left the room as silent as a ghost. Sherlock, John and Todd all got a bad feeling as to what was going to happen next. "Mycroft, Todd will stay with us for the time being, that is until you can find him a secure place." Sherlock said trying to take the reins on the situation. John nodded in agreement along with Todd.

Mycroft gave all three men a emotionless look. "Mycroft, don't do this. Call off your men before they get here and leave the situation to me. After all it is in my flat." Sherlock said seeing right through his older brother. John looked over to Todd who was beginning to panic. His eyes darted from John over to the door and back again. "Todd calm down we will handle this ok" John said in a soothing tone to Todd. Several minutes later Todd and everyone herd several pairs of footsteps at the bottom of the steps. Sherlock's gaze shifted toward the closed door. For a moment John Sherlock and Todd were all on edge, anticipating the door would be opened any moment.

The door opened, at the bottom of the steps everyone could hear Mrs. Hudson's objections that were being ignored. Several secret service agents were now in Sherlock's flat starring at Todd who was nearly shaking with anticipation and fear. At once John and Sherlock took a step towards them blocking Todd from the men's view. "Mycroft I will not allow you to do this." John said warning Mycroft. Sherlock nodded in agreement even though the three of them were outnumbered.

Todd and Sherlock could see they were armed with 9mm handguns in their pockets and apparently a injection needle on one of mans waists. "You don't need to sedate him, I'm sure if you remove your guns and that injection from your wardrobe Todd would be more then willing to come calmly and quietly with you." Sherlock growled through his teeth seeing how scared Todd was now. "No Sherlock, you see he is not a human, he is highly dangerous by his appearance and actions so far. He needs to be contained, just like all the other Vampires and numerous beings that we have removed safely from society. I'm sorry you had to be the one to witness such a creature as this little brother." Mycroft stood in front of John and Sherlock next to his agents. "Mycroft, as long as he has blood I am sure that Todd will be under control. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, please listen to us. This will only make matters worse." John said taking a place beside Todd who clung to Johns arm like a child. Mycroft shook his head at them. "John, he is a monster who craves blood. This city is full of it, wouldn't want a rampage on our hands, messy business is not my forte." John glared at Mycroft as the lead agent pulled out the syringe for Todd. Todd was steadied by John and Sherlock on his other side as they appeared to have no choice but to co operate. Sherlock lifted Todd's right sleeve revealing his forearm. Todd started to hyperventilate as he saw the needle draw closer to his skin. Sherlock held his grip.

Todd's pupils shrank as he flung Sherlock and John to the side in a panic. He turned and crashed through the window hitting the ground rolling before he got to his feet running down the street. "Sherlock don't even think about it" John warned but Sherlock was already out the window in pursue of Todd. Surprisingly Sherlock caught up to Todd rather quickly considering Todd was a Vampire. Sherlock grabbed Todd's arm pulling him into the alley. Todd was able to calm down enough to take a decent breath, letting his fangs retreat back into his mouth. Sherlock held Todd still as they waited for the coast to be clear. Once it was Sherlock and Todd made their way through the maze of alleyways to one of Sherlock's hideouts for the time being. Todd lurked in the shadows of their hiding place while Sherlock observed every movement that Todd made. "Todd this place is secure you don't have to lurk around every thirty minutes and ten seconds, its getting annoying." Sherlock said in a dull tone.

Todd shrugged his shoulders. "so what its my way of keeping calm." Todd said softly. Sherlock turned towards him. "Your lying, you see your hands keep shaking and you are on the verge of hyperventilating, the lurking and constant movement is not helping your current state. Just take a breath and relax." Sherlock grabbed Todd's collar pulling him down next to him. "Fine" Todd said pouting. "There is no need to pout, we just need to hide you until its safe to go back to the flat" Sherlock said feeling himself start to get bored already. Todd hears the sound of a women moaning and his face goes red. "I thought we were alone" Sherlock grabs his phone "relax its just a text." he could hear Todd chuckling. Sherlock looked over "if your implying that I am fascinated with women I am defiantly not. I cant get this off my mobile." Todd snatches it from Sherlock and fiddles with it for a few minutes then hands it back to Sherlock. "What sound you want for a text select it. I fixed the moaning problem." Sherlock gave a smile and picked a tone for his texts. "Thank you Todd. I had no idea you were good with technology, considering your age and behavior." Todd smiled at Sherlock, warming up to him a bit. "so since were going to be here a while why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock faces Todd fully. "Well what would you like to know about me"? he asks Todd who looks slightly puzzled.

"Well, what do you do for a living, lets start with that" Todd waits there silent. "I'm the worlds only consulting detective. I don't like to explain too much about my background to anyone Todd." Todd nods his head understanding where Sherlock is coming from. A hour later Sherlock hears a ping, looking down seeing he has a new text from John. 'the coast is all clear, Sherlock where are you'? Sherlock sends a quick reply to John and takes Todd with him back to the flat. John stares surprised as he sees Todd coming up the stairs behind him. John stops Todd when he is a few steps in the flat. "You need to leave Todd. I'm sorry but you have caused everyone enough damage." Todd's shoulders slumped. "ok "I'll leave." Sherlock grabs Todd's arm pulling him back inside the flat. "John, let him stay just a few days. We can always get more blood when he starts feeling hungry." John was baffled by how easy going Sherlock was with this. Sherlock gave his puppy eyed look to John shaking his head as he patted Todd's shoulder. "Fine he can stay" John said giving into that look Sherlock did to always win a argument.

Sherlock smiled at Todd. "you can stay in my room tonight Todd" Sherlock offered. John turned towards Sherlock's bedroom. "no he is not going to be staying in your room, let him stay on the couch." John said rather calmly. Sherlock frowned. "That's my couch, no way. He stays in your room." Sherlock saw Johns ears go red as he tensed up. "No way, that's my room." John protested. A few minutes of arguing later they turned to see Todd gone. John and Sherlock ran up to Johns room to see Todd there in Johns bed asleep under the covers. "Well John looks like you get my room for a while." Sherlock said closing the door. Later the next night John tossed and turned in Sherlock's bed loving it and missing his own bed. John opened his eyes as he herd a muffled scream from the living room. John ran out seeing Todd had his fags in Sherlock's neck.

John ripped Todd off of Sherlock. Todd bared his fangs at John growling, he vanished over to a far corner of the room. John grabbed a cloth from the bathroom pressing it against Sherlock's neck. "oh god, Sherlock stay with me" John said seeing the bleeding was not stopping. Sherlock's hand grabbed Johns arm as his scared eyes looked at John. "Sherlock stay with me. Please." Sherlock felt a warm tear fall onto his forehead as he saw John crying. "John, don't cry please." Sherlock stroked Johns cheek as he felt a strange electricity running through his veins. John lightly shook Sherlock as he saw his eyes close. "Sherlock, Sherlock"? John turned from Sherlock to Todd who just stared at the floor. John charged at Todd tackling him to the ground. "You killed him"! John shouted enraged. Todd shakes his head at John. "No just give him a few small minutes and you will see." John gives a confused look. "No, he's dead, you took him from me" John growled. John stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder numbing the burning of his scar. "John calm down." John turned to see a red eyed Sherlock standing right in front of him. John stumbled back not believing his eyes. "no, this can't be…Sherlock.." Sherlock gave him a weak smile. "John it's me Sherlock, surely you know that." Sherlock said taking a casual step towards his flat mate. John was trembling with fear at Sherlock. "Todd get out" Sherlock growled watching Todd leave the flat. Sherlock grabbed Johns arm keeping his friend in place as John was trying to control his breathing. Even through his cloth's John could feel the cold radiating from Sherlock's skin. Sherlock removed the blood stained cloth from his neck. John saw there was no more blood seeping from the wound. In fact Sherlock's bite mark was a silverfish blue, standing out against Sherlock's pale skin. The stains of blood remained on his neck giving Sherlock a dangerous look to him.

John took a breath and touched Sherlock's cold neck. "No pulse, but yet your standing and speaking to me. Oh tell me I'm in a nightmare and just need to wake up." Sherlock shook his head grabbing Johns hand keeping it at his neck. "this is no dream, I'm still here, better then ever John." Sherlock said feeling himself blush. "so your real"? John finally asked. Sherlock nodded smiling. John let out a confused chuckle, Sherlock caught John before he hit the floor passing out from shock.

Sherlock picked John up being very careful about the strength he now exerted knowing one wrong move and Johns bones could easily break. Sherlock laid John back down in Sherlock's bed pulling the covers over him. Sherlock left the room leaving the door open a crack so he would be able to see if John was still in bed or not when he would check on him later. "John I'm sorry, but this is want I want. I want this life." Sherlock said talking to himself. Sherlock opened his eyes when he herd Todd come back into the room. "So you want to talk some more about being a Vampire." Sherlock said not even having to read Todd's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

John opened his eyes when he herd two voices on the other side of the door in the living room. He crept out of bed determined that what happened earlier was a bad dream. He opened the door a crack and saw Sherlock and Todd chatting. He couldn't see Sherlock's face though. John was out two steps when he herd Sherlock's baritone voice again.

"John are you out of bed"? Sherlock asked not moving from his chair. John froze for a moment, but then crept back into Sherlock's room and under the covers. John shifted in the bed making it sound like he was asleep. Moments later John did find himself drifting to sleep smelling the sheets and covers that smelled like Sherlock.

John woke up and quickly took a shower and got dressed for a new day. He walked out to the kitchen for his kettle and found it had just boiled. John saw Sherlock pouring two cups of tea, plopping in two sugar cubes just as John began to question Sherlock's motives. "Morning John" Sherlock said not facing John. "ok Sherlock, what are you up to"? John asked knowing Sherlock normally didn't do this, except for when he drugged John with that coffee. Sherlock handed John his tea. "I'm not up to anything cant I just make my flat mate some tea."? Sherlock asked so innocently John blew off his suspicion.

"Yea I guess your right." John said as he took his cup sipping it.

"no I am right" Sherlock added.

John went over sitting down in his chair grabbing the news paper. Sherlock sat in his chair eyeing John. "So do we have a case today or not"? John asked as he read a article about a tube shooting. Sherlock sat back up "um what"? Sherlock asked clearly not listening. John sighed slightly irritated "I said do we have a case today or not"? Sherlock looked at him unsure. "not yet. But hopefully soon I'm getting bored." Sherlock said slumping in his chair with a depressed look on his face. John patted his hand "There should be a murder soon. I mean come on its London after all." John said going back to the paper. Moments later Sherlock's mobile rang and he answered it. "Sherlock Holmes" "hey Sherlock, its Lestrade. We have a case for you." John looked up and set his paper down getting ready to leave assuming there was a case. Sherlock hung up grabbing his coat walking out the door with John trailing behind him. The case was a simple murder. At least that's what they thought.

When they got on the scene Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks. He had to cover his nose from all the blood from the victim that was on the ground. John stopped looking over his shoulder at Sherlock slightly confused. "Sherlock, you ok"? John asked. Sherlock took a deep breath also inhaling the scent of blood. He stepped back against the wall. "Just give me a minute." John waited next to Sherlock wondering what was wrong. "Sherlock are you sure that your ok, you look sort of sick." John said feeling worried about Sherlock. Sherlock waved it off "John don't worry I'm fine." Sherlock took a few

more steps getting right next to the body trying to not go into a crazed frenzy for blood.

Sherlock determined the cause of death was strangulation, not by hands but with a rag or something like that. He also determined that she was currently receiving chemo radiation from her lack of hair and her fragile looking body. "Lestrade your cause of death is strangulation, she's receiving Chemo from her fragile looking body and lack of hair. That should be enough to go on." Sherlock turned away from the blood breathing heavily leaning against the wall. Lestrade and his team let Sherlock go and John went next to Sherlock concerned with Sherlock's behavior.

"Sherlock your getting pale and breathing heavy, you don't look so well" John said touching Sherlock's shoulder.

"John I'm fine just feeling a little..out of breath."

"Which is why I'm worried about you. Sherlock lets get you back to the flat to rest a bit." John said sliding his arm around Sherlock's waist helping him away from the wall.

John walked with Sherlock to the curb and hailed a cab for both of them. In the cab Sherlock leaned against the window with his eyes shut while John looked over at him very worried. Sherlock's eyes opened to see Johns fingers heading towards his neck.

'no, if he touches my neck he'll know I don't have a pulse. Now is a time where it would be good for my heart to be beating again' Sherlock quickly thought. Sherlock's hand grabbed Johns wrist just Johns fingers just inches away from Sherlock's neck.

"John what are you doing"? Sherlock asked weakly.

"Sherlock, just let me take your pulse your really pale and seam to be out of it. Its worrying me. After all I am a Doctor so I need to see how your doing." John said seriously.

Sherlock moved Johns hands away from his neck and he rested his own hands on his lap. "John there is no need to worry about me. I promise" Sherlock lightly lied.

"Fine but if this persists I don't want to hear any complaints ok" John said facing his window as they pulled up to 221B Baker St.

John opened the cab door getting out and walking up to the door and holding it open for Sherlock. Sherlock took his time walking to the door, he passed John walking up the stairs. John followed him up looking after every movement Sherlock made making sure he was not going to pass out. Sherlock made his way to his bed falling onto it face first. About a hour later John came into Sherlock's room to check up on him.

John could see that Sherlock was asleep, nearly dead to the world as he lay on his side. John walked over to Sherlock's bed and could see Sherlock was still pale. Johns hand brushed Sherlock's hair from his face when he noticed Sherlock's chest wasn't rising or falling. In a panic John wrapped his fingers around Sherlock's wrist to find no pulse. John grabbed Sherlock rolling him onto his back climbing on to the bed starting cpr on Sherlock. Sherlock's eyes opened as he felt Johns hands pressing down on his chest. John backed up sighing in relief but it was short lived. John didn't see Sherlock's grayish green eyes, no he saw piercing red ones staring back at him. Sherlock sat up groaning. He instantly knew John was looking into his eyes. 'Dam dam' Sherlock thought to himself.

"John its me, we've been over this before but apparently your mind has deleted it on its own." Sherlock said in a calm tone.

"No you're a, Sherlock. Vampire"? John said in disbelief.

"Yes I am now calm yourself before you start hyperventilating." Sherlock ordered and John calmed his breathing.

Sherlock grabbed John into a desperate hug. John thought this was a dream, but was it a bad one or a good one. He didn't know. Sherlock's hand rubbed Johns back gently as he whispered words of comfort to John. John lightly pulled away from Sherlock. Sherlock grabbed Johns chin with two of his fingers lightly pulling John towards him. John is shocked as he dares not to move away.

Sherlock's icy lips nearly touch Johns warm ones. Just when a kiss is about to happen for them there is a knock at the door causing Sherlock to dart off the bed and go see who it is. John is left on the bed feeling very confused not knowing what exactly is going on.

Once John starts to get bored he hears a big banging sound along with the door slamming John gets up running over to the window where he can see Sherlock chasing after someone through the streets.

"oh no you don't Sherlock" John says as he runs out the door after them. Sherlock chases the stranger through darkened alleyways and pins him to the wall. "This is my territory, stay out of it" Sherlock growled at the other Vampire staring him down. John ran through the street and into the alleyways looking for Sherlock. Up ahead John hears what sounds like a struggle and pushes his legs faster towards the noise, his gun clutched in his hand. John runs until he sees Sherlock and aims his gun at the stranger. Sherlock turns his head seeing John. He shakes his head for John to run.

"a human" The Vampire says licking his fangs.

"Don't even think about it" Sherlock barked slamming him against the wall again.

Sherlock looses his grip and the other Vampire charges towards John. John shoots but it doesn't stop him. He momentarily closes his eyes fearing the inevitable death. John feels a brief brush of wind before he opens his eyes. Sherlock was in front of him as the other Vampire had his fangs deep in Sherlock's shoulder. John stared at this horror dropping his gun. His mouth was hanging open. Sherlock trembled at the pain in his shoulder grateful he got in front of John in time to save him.

"John, now is your time to run." Sherlock said, pain lacing his voice.

"No Sherlock I'm not leaving you like this" John said angrily.

"God dam it John, this is a order, run" Sherlock shouted making John run the opposite way.

Sherlock shoved the other Vampire off of him and tackled him to the ground trying to dodge the fangs and claws of his attacker. Finally Sherlock got the upper hand ripping the Vampires head clean off seeing the body drop to the ground. He started slowly walking back towards 221B clutching to the walls.

John paced madly in the flat wondering what had happened to Sherlock. It had been well over a hour now since John had gotten back to the flat. John stopped when he heard a noise coming from downstairs. He quickly drew his gun pointing it at the door, his eyes intensified as he waited for any movement. John could hear someone coming up the steps. The steps creaked as the person stumbled against the wall and continued to walk. John felt a twist in his stomach as he reached his free hand for the door knob.

"Sherlock"? John asked before he turned the knob.

"John its Sherlock, please open the door." Sherlock said, his voice exhausted.

John opened the door to find Sherlock leaning heavily against the door frame. John quickly put his gun on safety and tossed it to the floor placing his hands on Sherlock's sides to support his weight. Sherlock started to stumble a bit when he noticed John was trying to hold up Sherlock's weight.

"No John stop you wont be able to hold my weight" Sherlock said trying to keep himself on his feet.

"Sherlock don't be stupid I've carried my comrades in the war before, this is no different, to me." John said taking Sherlock's weight.

Sherlock felt weak and leaned over Johns shoulder and was surprised when John held him on top of his shoulder. John carried Sherlock to the couch setting him down easy and running to the bathroom for the First-Aid kit.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Moments later John came back with his first-aid kit in his hand as Sherlock sat there on the couch looking at his wounds. Sherlock glanced over to see John on his knees sorting through his medical kit.

"Sherlock you need to take off your coat and shirt so I can see the extent of the damage ok" John said not looking up at Sherlock.

Without a word Sherlock took off his coat and his shirt grunting. John looked up and saw the bite mark on Sherlock's shoulder was worse then he expected. He could see that Sherlock also had several other small bite marks and scratches on him. Immediately John grabbed several gauzes and a anti bacterial. John stalled the bleeding on Sherlock's shoulder dabbing it with Anti-Bacterial making Sherlock wince. Once that was bandaged he started on the other minor cuts and scrapes on Sherlock. When John finished Sherlock just sat on the couch not moving.

"Sherlock you can move now." John said putting his things in his bag.

Sherlock finally got up and waited right outside the bathroom door. John jolted in surprise seeing Sherlock leaning against the frame. Sherlock gives a slight smile to John as he walks away from the door towards his room for a shirt to put on. John goes to the kitchen making two cups of tea. John sets the cups down on the table near the chairs when he sees Sherlock again. Sherlock was wearing a black button up shirt that made his red eyes more sinister. Sherlock approached John starring into his blue eyes as he backed John up against the wall. John looked Sherlock up and down as he noticed Sherlock's lips were getting close to his exposed neck. John swallowed hard as he felt Sherlock's icy breath on him making him shutter.

"John, do you love me"? Sherlock asked. His hand against the wall.

"Yes, Sherlock I Love You so much. I always have." John admitted.

Sherlock went silent for a moment, taking in Johns words. John looked up into Sherlock's eyes. John could see tears threatening to spill over in his eyes. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John holding him close, his neck craning over Johns shoulder.

John felt Sherlock take a shaky breath indicating he was crying. John gripped Sherlock's shirt tightly holding on to Sherlock as tightly as he could.

"Sherlock, your crying.." John said, his voice husky deep with emotion.

"John, I'm fine." Sherlock said, his voice still cracking.

"Sherlock, tell me why your crying, it can't be from what I said." John added.

" John. No one has ever told me they loved me until tonight…" Sherlock tightened his grip on John.

"Sherlock, what about your parents. didn't they ever tell you they loved you"? John asked concerned.

Sherlock paused remembering his childhood in a mere flash as he took a breath trying to find the right words that refused to form on his tongue. Slowly this time Sherlock drew a breath, exhaling quietly.

"John, my parents were too concerned with, their divorce. They may as well have forgotten us entirely until it came time to choose who wanted us. I wanted to go with Mycroft but he insisted I would be better off with Mother." Sherlock paused for another minute.

"After the divorce, mother started to slip away from me. It started with being late to pick me up from school and from there it progressed to not even saying she loved me anymore. Eventually I locked myself away in my room deciding feelings only ended in hurt. I have been that way ever since." Sherlock quietly sobbed.

John was silent, shocked about hearing Sherlock's childhood. Sherlock broke the hug and slumped to his room before John could even wipe the tears away from his own eyes. Sherlock sat on his bed as he wiped the tears away, but they just reappeared on his cheeks soon after. John desperately wanted to help Sherlock but he wasn't quite sure what to say to him. Moments later John walked over to Sherlock's door and turned the knob opening the door. John saw Sherlock hunched over sitting on his bed facing away from him. Sherlock raised his head when he heard John come in.

"John please leave me alone for a while." Sherlock said in a melancholy voice to John.

"alright, you want me to let you know when dinner will be ready"? John asked leaning on the door.

"Don't bother. I'll be fine." Sherlock mumbled out.

John backed out of the room quietly closing the door behind him. John decided to go for a walk to think about things for a little while. He sent Sherlock a text, letting him know he would be leaving for about 30 minutes only, then be back. From that moment on Sherlock began to glance at the clock every now and then until John would come back to the flat.

John was about 10 minutes away from reaching the flat when he heard a women scream just a block away. Instantly John sprinted towards the noise and turned the corner. A women was on the ground, and a man stood over her. John pulled his gun out pointing it at the stranger.

"Step away from her now" John ordered.

John could tell his threat and his gun seamed to do nothing against scaring him away. John shot the man in the arm seeing him wince and grab his arm. Instantly John grabbed the frightened women, picking her up. John could see a huge wound on her neck as he began to walk away from the hurt attacker.

"you shouldn't have done that" the women said sadly to John.

"What"? John asked puzzled stopping for a moment.

John began walking again heading towards St Bart's Hospital when he felt a huge pain on the back of his head. John instantly blacked out dropping the women.

Sherlock checked his Mobile and saw that John was 5 minutes late. Sherlock got up rushing outside knowing something must have happened to John. Sherlock walked down the street until he smelled blood. He looked down to see a very small amount of it knowing it came from a female. Sherlock assumed it was nothing and continued to wait there for John. Right after Sherlock walked back into 221B for his gun he got a call on his Mobile.

Sherlock answered it and a women's voice was on the receiving end.

"Is this Sherlock Holmes"? the women asked.

"Yes this is, who is this"? Sherlock questioned.

"I'm calling from St Bart's Hospital, dose the name John Hamish Watson have any meaning to you. We found this number on his Mobile." the nurse said.

Sherlock fell to his knees in shock. "Tell me he's alright please." Sherlock begged.

"He is in critical condition, if you want to know more please come down and we will explain it to you." The nurse said before she ends the call.

Sherlock starred at his Mobile hanging up his end. He got to his feet and was about to run down there when he noticed his red eyes. Sherlock groaned as he waked back to his room grabbing a pair of dark sunglasses on John's desk before slamming the door. Sherlock raced past Mrs. Hudson and headed towards St Bart's Hospital.

At the hospital Sherlock tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk waiting for the nurse to return. Finally when she returned Sherlock clutched the edge of the desk.

"What room is John Watson in. I just received a call that he was here." Sherlock nearly barked at her.

The nurse quickly looked at her chart. "Sir we don't have a John Watson checked in here. Sorry." the nurse said looking sympathetically at Sherlock.

Sherlock grabbed her collar. "This is the only hospital on this side of London, now tell me where is he"! Sherlock demanded loosing his composure.

Sherlock backed away when he heard the footsteps of a approaching security guard and fled. He found himself wondering the streets in shock. 'Where is John, what could have happened to him, why didn't I go with him' Sherlock thought to himself. Another half a hour passed on by and Sherlock was nearly on the other side of London trying to pick up Johns scent with no luck.

"John, where are you"!? Sherlock shouted at the sky falling to his knees.

Sherlock stiffened when he heard someone approaching. Sherlock turned and saw Todd walking up to him.

"Todd, John has gone missing. I can't find him." Sherlock said.

"I'll help you. He should be close I can smell him faintly on the wind." Todd said sniffing.

"How can you smell him and I can't"? Sherlock asked confused.

Todd shook his head at Sherlock. In a flash he was gone and then back again with one of Johns shirts holding it up to Sherlock.

"You don't pay attention to his smell enough keep this with you and you can sniff him out. Now come on Sherlock." Todd said leading the way across the rooftops.

(Dear readers I apologize for this one being a bit late. I have been very busy and have not had the energy to get this one finished faster. There are still more chapters of this story for me to write so please be patient. :) )


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

still more chapters to come. And a little bit of Johnlock lust in this chapter. :")

* * *

John opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he could make out some shapes. He knew he was in a dimly lit room and that he was damp from the fabric of his cloths sticking to his skin. John felt a bit light headed and he drooped his head a little feeling unbalanced. He moved in the chair but felt the cold chains around his shoulders and around his ankles. He couldn't get up.

"Your blood is rich. I can see why Sherlock won't be able to resist you." the stranger spoke.

"what, who are you where am I."? John asked hazy.

John got back a laugh from the stranger who then fell silent. John's vision was clearing up. That's when John saw the I.V in his forearm. He began to tremble not liking the red tube connected to his arm.

"what are you doing tell me." John spoke to the darkness.

"why, I'm very slowly draining the blood from your body. Its so delicious I just couldn't resist.. Ever since I saw you earlier tonight I knew I had to have your blood if Sherlock wasn't going to claim it." The stranger paused

"it is a real cruelty having a human live with a Vampire. I bet he has drank from you already." the stranger stated.

John looked at him puzzled, shaking his head. "No he hasn't."

"tsk tsk, such a waste that detective is. He doesn't know what he's missing."

John felt a sting on his lip. He ran his tongue over his lower lip tasting the blood from his cut. John nearly jumped out of his skin as a pair of red eyes stared back at him.

"your bleeding, must have been from when I knocked you down." the stranger said licking his own pale lips.

John tried to move away but couldn't. He winced as the Vampire licked the blood running off of Johns chin. John glanced down at the I'V when the Vampire was gone and his hands shook in fear as the tube remained red. The blood was leaving John's body and he was starting to feel the effects of it. 'oh Sherlock please hurry up' John thought desperately. Meanwhile Sherlock and Todd were getting closer to John as they leapt over buildings with ease and pushed their lags faster.

"Todd, do you know who has John"? Sherlock asked looking over to Todd.

"Just a Vampire who wants to start trouble. There's one in every city or more." Todd said.

"oh that's comforting" Sherlock said sarcastically.

Sherlock sniffed the air. He could smell John and his blood. In a heap Sherlock charged forward crashing through a window of a building. Sherlock hurried his way through the run down building catching Johns scent. He made his way through a few doors until he came up to a locked steel bolded door. Sherlock reached for the handle when Todd shoved him out of the way and burst through the door tackling the Vampire to the ground snarling at him. Sherlock runs over seeing John chained to a chair and almost freezes when he sees the I'V of blood. John looks over at Sherlock in relief letting out his held breath.

Sherlock grabs the I'V and pinches the tube taking the needle out of Johns skin stopping the bleeding in his arm. Sherlock could see that John was very pale knowing he must have lost more then a pint of blood. Sherlock grabbed the chains ripping them off of the chair tossing them to the ground. Johns arms grab onto Sherlock's shoulders as he tried to lift himself to his feet. In a flash Sherlock is pulled back away from John and slammed against the wall. John falls forward hitting the ground.

"Sherlock.." John calls weakly.

"John, you need to get out of here if your able to." Sherlock pleads.

"I already told you I wont leave you." John says shakily getting to his feet.

John grabs his gun from his belt and fires at the Vampire holding Sherlock against the wall. Sherlock saw the bullet wound in the Vampires side and tears a hole in his neck. Sherlock grabs the Vampire by the throat but Todd tackles him to the ground.

"Sherlock, get John out of here now I can deal with him."! Todd ordered and Sherlock picked John up running him out of the building in record time.

Once they were back at the flat Sherlock instantly tended to John. Sherlock went over to the fridge opening it, revealing the counted 30 bags of blood on Sherlock's side of the fridge. Sherlock sighed in relief that they were still there. Sherlock looked over at John who was sitting in his chair starring at the floor.

"John, what blood type are you"? Sherlock asked starring at the bags of blood in the fridge.

"O negative, Sherlock I'm fine just a bit light headed that's all. Eventually my body will build up the blood that was lost." John said rubbing his head.

"not fast enough for me." Sherlock said grabbing a bag of O negative from the fridge and attaching a I'V to the end of it. John looked up seeing a bag of blood with a I'V attached to it and shuttered looking away. Sherlock stopped looking at the bag and the I'V then back over to John who was avoiding the bag all together.

"John don't be stubborn, you need blood." Sherlock said eyeing John.

"I know, but let me do my own I'V, please." John said taking the I'V.

Sherlock agreed and handed it all over to John knowing he would do a much better job of it. Johns hands weren't shaking as he administered the I'V into his hand seeing the blood run down the tube into his body. John sighed knowing the blood was not going to be coming out of him like that any time soon. Sherlock went over to his chair and sat down eyeing John, the I'V in his hand. Sherlock turned away from John feeling 100% responsible for John being put in so much danger. Sherlock opened his eyes when he felt Johns hand on his.

"John, what are you doing."? Sherlock asked.

"Thank you for saving me Sherlock, I would probably be dead by now if you had not found me." John said, a smile brushing across his face.

Sherlock smiled back at John, rubbing his thumb across Johns hand. John blushed from it being Sherlock and feeling his icy cold skin. Sherlock looked over at the bag standing up. Sherlock grabbed the bag pinching the tube and detaching the bag from the I'V. John removed his I'V placing a cloth over his hand supplying pressure to it. Sherlock disposed of the empty bag tossing it into the trash going back over to John. Sherlock's gaze intensified as John rose to his feet looking past Sherlock. John stepped to the side trying to get past Sherlock, but Sherlock stepped into his way again.

John looked at him a bit confused, his hand gently trying to push Sherlock aside remembering he could be as heavy as a stone building. Sherlock's eyes narrowed to Johns lips. John backed up a step from Sherlock starting to stumble back. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John stopping him from falling. Johns eyes widened as Sherlock leaned down kissing him on the lips. John found himself instantly lost in the kiss not even bothering to move knowing Sherlock had him. Soon after the kiss ended leaving John speechless. Johns eyes fluttered open seeing Sherlock staring at him, a adorable smile on his face.

"Sherlock, why did you do that"? John asked.

"John, its because I love you as simple as that." Sherlock whispered.

John felt his cheeks burning as he had a huge smile plastered across his face. Sherlock let out a rich chuckle seeing Johns reaction.

"Sherlock, what's so funny"? John asked still dazed.

"You John."

"yes but what about me is funny"?

"oh just that look on your face. Its so unlike you."

"What do you mean Sherlock"? John asked puzzled.

"John just shut up and kiss me" Sherlock said seriously.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock smacking his lips against Sherlock's. Sherlock nearly stumbled back at Johns enthusiasm. Sherlock could see John was on the borderline of getting carried away. Sherlock bit Johns bottom lip watching John calm down a bit. John let out a moan as he slid his tongue into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock stopped momentarily as he felt Johns legs wrap around his waist. Sherlock pressed John against the wall running his fingers through Johns hair. John leaned into Sherlock's ear.

"Sherlock, lets finish this in your room." John whispered huffing.

"Why my room John" Sherlock panted back.

"your bed is bigger."

In a flash they were in Sherlock's room, John had his back against the bed with Sherlock toppling over him. John starred at Sherlock's red eyes pulling Sherlock closer to him. Sherlock started nipping at Johns neck making sure his fangs didn't come down. John moaned more arching his back into Sherlock. Sherlock swiftly removed Johns shirt from his body moving his hands all over Johns warm skin. Sherlock ran his tongue over Johns skin loving the way it was so warm, so humanly warm. Sherlock looked up into Johns blue eyes knowing that he had always loved him .

"John how much do you love me."? Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock I've never loved anyone so much in my whole life. Dose that answer your question enough" John said smiling.

Their laughter was short lived when Sherlock heard several pairs of feet coming up the stairs. Sherlock looked at the door that was flung open seeing the anger and disbelief on Mycroft's face. Sherlock backed away from John tensed up by Mycroft and his secret service men.

"Sherlock, I figured something like this would occur knowing you were fascinated with that Vampire earlier on. I should have been keeping a closer eye on my little brother." Mycroft said shaking his head.

One of the secret service men was shaking from the shock of seeing a man with blood red eyes long prominent fangs and pale cold skin. Sherlock eyed the mans shaking hands uneasily. John looked over at Sherlock in sudden hesitation.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I THINK THERE IS 1 MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE AND I VERY MUCH APPRECIATE MY FELLOW READERS AND REVIEWERS OUT THERE. YOU GUYS DESERVE A THUMBS UP! :)

* * *

Sherlock and John held their breath for a moment as Mycroft held up a piece of paper showing it to them. It was a photo taken of Sherlock when he was at the Hospital and everyone could see his undeniable red eyes through the glasses. Sherlock bared his fangs towards Mycroft growling.

"you intent to take me away then brother." Sherlock barked.

"Sherlock, this is for your own good. I'm sorry brother." Mycroft apologized.

Mycroft nodded his head for his men to move in and seize Sherlock without harming him. The man with shaking hands quickly pulled out his gun when Sherlock rose to his feet off of the bed. Sherlock held up his hands trying to calm the man. Suddenly the quiet flat was broken by the ring of a bullet and Johns cry.

"Sherlock."! John shouted.

Sherlock found himself mid air hearing the bullet make contact. He looked down seeing a pair of hands on his chest looking up to see John had pushed him out of the way. Sherlock got up looking at John in disbelief. John lay on his stomach blood seeping onto the floor from the bullet in his chest.

Sherlock shouted Johns name as he turned John over onto his back seeing the bullet was in a critical area but not instantly fatal. John opened his eyes feeling the wet blood on his chest, it started becoming hard for him to breathe. Sherlock felt the bullet carefully pulling it out and supplying the wound with pressure. Mycroft offered a hand as the man who happened to get trigger crazy was being apprehended. Johns eyes began to wonder as his vision was starting to blur. Sherlock tried to keep John aware of what was happening to him.

"Sherlock, John is still loosing a lot of blood, the pressure isn't holding." Mycroft said helping supply the pressure.

"Mycroft he needs to be taken to a hospital, can you do that for me."? Sherlock asked.

"I'll let you take him, your much faster then a ambulance now hurry." Mycroft barked.

Sherlock picked John up and dashed out the door, down the streets of London to St Bart's Hospital. John was instantly admitted into the hospital leaving Sherlock on the other side to sit and wait for the results. Time seamed to pass at a extremely slow rate while Sherlock sat there in the waiting area alone with nothing to do but worry. Finally a nurse came out of the operating room making eye contact with Sherlock. She approached him, her shoulders slumped and her eyes were tired nearly drooping closed on her.

"Sherlock Holmes"? the nurse asked rubbing her eyes.

"Is John Watson alright"? Sherlock asked.

"he is in recovery right now. The visiting hours are almost over but I'll let it slide this one time ok. He is in room 219 second level" She said offering a smile to him.

Sherlock nodded dashing over towards the elevator. When the doors opened again he stepped out searching for Johns room finding it in less then five minutes. Sherlock entered the room seeing John asleep, a oxygen mask over his mouth, a I'V in his hand. Sherlock sat in the chair next to Johns placing his hand over Johns gently. Sherlock leaned over to John pressing his lips against his forehead.

"John, I've finally realized that I haven't started living until the day that we met. Before that I was always cold and guarded to everyone but you. You opened something up in me that I cant remove." Sherlock paused for a moment.

"without even trying you spread this warmth through me, and now I know you fought your way into my heart. Leaving your mark that no one will take away" Sherlock smiled down at John hoping he would be able to hear what was just said.

Sherlock saw the frown form on Johns face. 'He must be having a nightmare again.' Sherlock thought.

Instantly Sherlock flicked the lights off and crawled into the bed with John. To Sherlock he thought it rather amusing to see if anyone would notice him lying next to John. Sherlock gently stroked Johns shoulder as his ear rested against Johns chest. Soon enough Sherlock fell asleep feeling totally exhausted. Sherlock woke up the next morning to the deep sound of Johns voice calling him from sleep. Sherlock opened his eyes to see John was awake and starring right at him. Sherlock smiled seeing John was alright. John sat up in bed looking out the window at the morning sky over London.

"John, how are you doing."? Sherlock asked him.

"I'm great now Sherlock, thanks to you. Man how many times must you save my neck." John chuckled happily.

Sherlock counted his finger tips "Well so far that makes..lets see.."

"Sherlock that was rhetorical." John said pouting.

"Ah John Watson you are possibly irresistible when you pout."

John stopped pouting and blushed like no tomorrow at Sherlock embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck turning his head away from Sherlock's gaze. John reached for his medical chart but was unable to reach it.

"Sherlock, could you hand me my medical chart for a moment please." John asked.

Sherlock grabbed it handing it to John for him to look over, moments later John nodded his head looking over at Sherlock. Sherlock plopped himself on the bed right next to John observing the medical chart and nodded in agreement knowing John was in good enough health to be released. The cab ride back to 221B Baker St was unnaturally quiet, between John and Sherlock. John looked over and saw that Sherlock was fast asleep next to him. When the Cab stopped roughly next to the sidewalk John could see it did no good in waking Sherlock up.

'You must have been worried sick about me, that you didn't get much sleep at all.' John thought to himself looking at Sherlock.

John paid the cabbie who looked back at him and Sherlock. John grabbed Sherlock's arm and leaned over him unbuckling his seat-belt.

"your friend there looks dead tired and awfully pale." the driver remarked.

"he just had a long night" John said 'and he's a blood drinking Vampire'

With some effort John was able to get Sherlock out of the Cab and hoisted him over his shoulder grunting in pain. John walked to the door opening it and groaned as he realized he would have to haul Sherlock up the steps to even get to their flat. Eventually John got Sherlock up the stairs and laid him on the couch catching his breath. John went over to his chair nearly falling into it exhausted from that workout. Sherlock opened his eyes watching the ceiling then turned his head seeing John. The sweat forming on Johns eyebrows seamed a dead give away and Sherlock could hear Johns heavy breathing as he was still trying to catch his breathe.

"So, you had to haul me out of the Cab and then up the stairs." Sherlock said rubbing his eyes.

"The things I do for you" John said wiping his forehead.

Sherlock chuckled quietly and sat up going over to the bathroom. He returned with a cold wet rag that he tossed it, hitting John square in the face as he sighed heavily not wanting to remove it. Sherlock bent down placing his arms underneath John picking him up. John flinched at first but he knew Sherlock would not hurt him so he let himself relax until he felt the soft material of a bed now underneath him. John removed the washcloth from his face and rolled it perfectly to fit over his eyes. John felt a cold hand at his wrist stopping him. John almost groaned displeased and tired from all that he had gone through during these past few days. He could use a good night sleep in a real bed instead of in a hospital waking up every now and then to night nurses and those annoying life saving machines.

"Sherlock, please can I just sleep for a bit. Its too bright in here so I need a dark cover for my eyes ok" John spoke slowly.

"No, I want to take a good look at your eyes. I've never had eye sight this enhanced before, that I simply could get lost in those stormy blue eyes of yours John." Sherlock said stroking Johns cheek.

Johns eyes fluttered closed feeling the coolness of Sherlock's icy skin. Sherlock laid there watching over John as he started to fall asleep. Sherlock peered out the window when he felt Johns arms wrap around him. Sherlock looked down at John looking so peaceful now. Sherlock gently stroked Johns hair as he felt Johns heartbeat against his chest. To Sherlock it seamed a bit unfair of a relationship, considering John really was fragile to him and Sherlock was almost too strong for John. Sherlock quickly dismissed the thought and was simply thrilled that John would be alright and safe with him.

A few hours later Johns eyes opened again seeing Sherlock still gazing at him in wonder. John smiled at Sherlock rubbing his eyes. Johns face fell red as Sherlock's hand cupped Johns lower Jaw closer to Sherlock's face. Their lips met again and John felt fully awake while he ran his fingers through Sherlock's black soft curls hearing Sherlock make a almost cat-like purr.

John chuckled but stopped when he saw a unnaturally seductive smile plastered on Sherlock's face.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Sherlock leaned forward against John, his tongue trailing up Johns neck. John let out a long moan as his face flushed and his arms wrapped around Sherlock's shoulders. Sherlock's hands started lifting up Johns shirt revealing his stomach when John stopped him right there.

"Sherlock, wait. What are you doing"? John asked him.

"John, come on this has been meaning to happen ever since the time at the pool when I was taking that bomb off of you. Now you cant tell me that you weren't interested in me because it was you who asked if I had a boyfriend, meaning you did have a interest and still do now." Sherlock said remembering all of it.

John sat up and gently pushed Sherlock back. John got up and walked out to the kitchen. Johns hands were slightly trembling as he poured the boiling water into his cup setting the tea bag inside it. Sherlock walked up behind John resting his hands on Johns shoulders.

"John, your trembling, did you have another nightmare."? Sherlock asked smelling the tea.

"Its always the same, starting off good then ending with my comrades pinned down calling for my help. But no matter how fast or how long I run for I don't get there in time." Johns grip loosened on the cup.

Sherlock reached down grabbing the cup before it had a chance to smash to the ground. He placed the cup back on the counter and wrapped his arms around John. John turned around in Sherlock's embrace to face his Vampire flat mate. Sherlock lowered his fangs and moved his mouth towards Johns warm pulsing neck.

"If it's the war you miss so much let me give you a taste of that thrill again." Sherlock said his fangs inches from Johns skin.

John froze and let Sherlock sink his fangs into his flesh. Instantly when Sherlock started sucking some of the blood from John, he felt the rush he had been missing. The drive to keep going again. John arched his back against the counter as Sherlock moved his hands around Johns hamstrings lifting his legs up and turning towards the bedroom again. In a flash John whipped his head around landing on Sherlock's bed. Sherlock tossed his shirt to the floor crawling on the bed towards John. The blush on Johns face grew more intensely, the closer Sherlock got to him. John started lifting his shirt up taking his time, partially thinking he was going mad by doing this.

Sherlock helped John remove his shirt observing Johns skin. John was the one to make the first move wrapping his arms around Sherlock pinning him to the bed. John slid his hands over Sherlock's icy skin and shivered from the cold. Sherlock noticed this and grabbed the blanket throwing it over his chest so John wouldn't be as cold. At once Sherlock sat up abruptly almost banging heads with John as he did so. Sherlock looked over to his closed bedroom door and heard Mycroft's voice on the other end.

"Sherlock will you unlock the door there are some important matters I would like to discuss with you, and John as well." Mycroft said deducting that John was in there with Sherlock.

Sherlock turned his head clenching his jaw at the door when John pulled Sherlock into a kiss distracting him from the door. It worked and Sherlock had John pinned against the headboard of the bed, John was starting to get mildly aggressive. Biting Sherlock's lip harshly trying to pour out his lust all over Sherlock. Sherlock started nipping at Johns skin hearing him whimper and gasp. The door was broken down and Sherlock turned his head seeing Mycroft's shocked expression while he almost dropped his umbrella from his hand. Johns face turned bright red from embarrassment while Sherlock removed his teeth from Johns nipple throwing a blanket over John pushing him back onto the bed.

Sherlock got off the bed grabbing his shirt throwing his arms into the sleeves as he approached Mycroft walking him out the now busted door to the living room. They both sat in a quite awkward silence for about 20 seconds.

"Mycroft what is so important that you had to disturb me."? Sherlock asked annoyed and slightly temperamental.

"I came to send you a warning Sherlock." Mycroft's tone was serious as usual.

"oh, is that all well you could have just left me a note then brother." Sherlock took it casually.

"Sherlock this is serious, I have men downstairs to escort you, John and Mrs. Hudson to a secure facility until we find the person who wants you dead." Mycroft stared Sherlock down.

Sherlock finally took this somewhat seriously, but considering how many human skulls he would be able to bash in with out as much as batting a eye. He felt it was safe enough to not have any round the clock guards on hand.

Suddenly Sherlock heard a slight disturbance coming from his room where John was. Sherlock sprang from his chair and ran into his room stopping in his tracks. John was there alright, along with Todd who had his left hand over Johns mouth and the other hand around Johns which held his gun pointed at Sherlock. Sherlock actually rolled his eyes at this almost predicting it and feeling it to be cheesy in a way. Sherlock dashed over grabbing the gun tossing it over to the wall. John still stood there frozen. Todd slashed at Sherlock but missed and Sherlock pinned him to the ground calling for Mycroft to get his men and seize Todd.

Todd was taken away and Sherlock ran over to John who was still standing in place unmoving. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John. John snapped back into reality and instantly looked over to where Sherlock used to be and sighed in relief that Sherlock was not hurt.

"wow I was right after all." John said into Sherlock's shoulder.

"And what is that John"? Sherlock asked.

"you risk your life to prove your clever as always." John said trying to not laugh.

Sherlock chuckled almost uncontrollably. John chuckled a bit nervously and stepped back from Sherlock. Instantly Sherlock's laughter stopped and he starred at John. John gave Sherlock a look and shrugged at him. Sherlock looked at John puzzled.

"your upset that I risked my life again." Sherlock stated lowering his shoulders.

"No that's not it Sherlock."

"then what John"? Sherlock asked taking a step forward.

John gripped Sherlock's shirt pulling him closer. "Turn me Sherlock, please that's all I ask. Just turn me.." Johns hand was trembling.

"John, no its dangerous."

Instantly Johns trembling hand stopped and he looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock rolled his eyes and took in a deep breathe.

"Fine, but this is going to hurt."

Sherlock drew out his fangs and craned Johns neck lowering his mouth closer to John. Sherlock bit into John letting his venom spread through Johns body causing John to clutch onto Sherlock. John slumped to the floor and Sherlock was right there holding onto him. Slowly Johns breathing was getting shallow and his heart was starting to slow. This tortured Sherlock literally hearing and feeling John die in his arms.

"Sherlock, remember..I want this.." John said weakly.

Sherlock kissed John on the lips, hearing Johns heart stop in the process. Sherlock wrapped John even tighter in his arms as he tried to force the tears back. A few silent moments later Sherlock's crying was disturbed when he felt a hand on his cheek wiping the tears away.

Sherlock moved his hair out of his eyes to see John staring up at him with red piercing eyes just like Sherlock's.

"John."?

"Hello Sherlock." John said smiling, his fangs in full view.

* * *

**Almost makes me sad to finish these, but i hope you all like the story along with the ending. Chow for now :)**


End file.
